Tsunami
by phoenixdown7
Summary: SasuNaru Oneshot. A mission to the beach has Sasuke in the dumps, but that is about to change with a little ray of sunshine and a lot of water.


AN: I don't own Naruto...if I did...well, let's just say there would be a lot more leather...I'm such a perv.

This is a SasuNaru one-shot...

Tsunami

Sasuke stood rigidly, a light frown gracing his sullen features as he gazed out at the sun kissed beach. He clutched his towel almost unnoticeably closer to him when more and more of his fellow shinobis walked passed him onto the hot, white sand. He was beginning to regret he had agreed to come here.

Of course, it's not like he really had a choice, Sasuke's eye brow twitched. It was a 'mission'. Or so Kakashi-sensei had said. A mission that included all of the genins and some of the chuunins. Their objective? To 'relax' on the beach.

This is...SUCH a waste of time...Sasuke thought broodingly, his expression darkening.

"Well, here we are!" Kakashi exclaimed, face still buried in his favorite pornographic novel as he stepped up beside Sasuke. "Isn't it beautiful? I feel relaxed already."

"Eh, Kakashi-sensei?!" Naruto bounced from out of nowhere onto the sand in front of Kakashi and Sasuke, glaring at his instructor accusingly. "You haven't even looked at the scenery since we got here, pervert!"

Sasuke had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at the jounin's subsequent silence. There was no way Kakashi could comment on their surroundings with his eyes constantly glued on that nasty book's pages. How could he expect his students to be excited about this 'mission' when he so obviously could care less about it himself?

"Nyah...this is gonna be so boring!" Naruto grumbled, pouting as he made his way across the sand, following Kakashi. "What's with this so-called mission? I want to train!"

Sasuke silently agreed, following at a slower pace towards the ocean.

"I don't know," Sakura added, finally catching up with the rest of them on their trek. "This is a great opportunity to work on my tan."

Sasuke noticed Sakura glancing at him and blushing ever so slightly as though asking his opinion on the subject.

Sasuke remained silent and expressionless – he could care less about her skin tone. But that didn't stop some one else from voicing his opinion.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried out, sounding a bit scandalized. "You don't need a tan...your skin is perfect as it is!"

Sakura switched her gaze towards the now beet red blonde and glared. "No one asked you, Naruto!"

Sasuke noticed Naruto's expression crumple for a moment at the barb, before it was erased and covered by his usual carelessly, happy one. The change was so fast, Sasuke had to wonder whether he had really seen it, but recently he had been quite adept at noticing Naruto's feelings. It was becoming unnerving...

Especially, since he was still smiling at Sakura with that infernal blush on his cheeks.

Sasuke forced himself to look away, suddenly feeling his mood drop even more. Stupid baka...

Sasuke was just about to move away from the group and go be moody somewhere else, alone, when arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders followed by a heavy weight falling against his back.

"Sasuke-kun!" His unwelcome passenger whispered cooingly into his ear, letting the black haired genin know who it was. His eyebrow twitched more violently.

"Get off of him, Ino-pig!" Sakura, who was now only clad in a small green bikini, fumed, traipsing back towards the two with a look fit to kill.

Surprisingly, Sasuke found himself relieved at her presence. Anything to be rid of the annoying girl on his back. He tried to pull her arms off from around his shoulders, but she had a grip of steel.

"Why?" Ino asked snidely, rubbing her cheek against Sasuke's from behind. "Jealous, big-forehead?"

Sakura clenched her fist, but Sasuke had had enough, deftly slipping from Ino's grasp while her attention was on her pink-haired rival.

"Eh?!" The blonde exclaimed, noticing that her arms were now wrapping around thin air.

"See, Pig?" Sakura unclenched her fist, looking smug. "Sasuke-kun would rather kiss a toad than have a slut like you hang all over him."

"Really?" Ino took a step closer, glaring.

Sakura closed the rest of the gap. "Really."

Sasuke just let out an annoyed breath and left the two to go at it. Figures they would be so absorbed in their cat fight that they wouldn't notice their prize had gotten away. Che...fangirls.

Sasuke walked aimlessly across the beach, observing his fellow genin from a distance.

Shikamaru and Chouji were already building sand castles, stripped to their swim trunks and throwing handfuls of sand at each other every chance they got. A little further up the beach, Neji and TenTen were sitting underneath a large beach umbrella, conversing quietly. Sasuke smirked a little at the sight, they were really...close.

As he walked on, he noticed that the sand was becoming more and more marred with footprints. He stopped when he had reached the source, Kiba, Rock Lee, Shino, and some other genin had set up a volley ball net and were in the middle of a heated round.

Sasuke continued to watch for a bit, transfixed on the fast paced game, before the ball landed and the round ended, prompting Rock Lee to notice him and wave.

"Hey, you wanna play?"

Sasuke shook his head slightly and looked away, continuing to walk past the makeshift 'court'. He saw Hinata sitting a few yards away, still fully clad in her regular clothing and watching something out at sea.

He wanted to be alone as well, but he realized that he was still subconsciously looking for someone. Someone who had been occupying his thoughts recently these days...much to his chagrin. For he knew that this one precious person whom his heart had chosen without his mind's consent would never reciprocate his feelings – feelings that he hadn't known he was capable of since that 'incident' as a child. No, this person would never feel the same way...he was too different, too pure, too...

straight.

And that's really what it came down to, wasn't it? This special person was a guy, and guys weren't supposed to like other guys...not the way Sasuke liked this boy. It was wrong, simply put. It just wasn't done...

Especially when both parties involved were supposed to be rivals.

Sasuke let out a breath, scuffing at the sand with his sandal as he trudged along. He hated this trip, it made him bored and when he was bored all he could think about was the one thing he wanted, but could never have...other than his family of course. At least when he was training or in the heat of battle he could distract himself. Now, all he could do was 'relax' and relaxation meant minimal distractions. Leaving Sasuke to battle a mind plagued with errant thoughts...and desires.

Suddenly, Sasuke looked down at his feet which were now covered by gently swaying waves of ocean water. He hadn't even noticed that he had been walking towards the sea until he stepped into it.

He stared at his toes for a bit, listening to the waves lap against the sand and noticing his feet become slowly covered by the white granules. He could vaguely hear the other's voices and laughter carry to him from the other part of the beach, but that was only background noise as he became mesmerized by his slowly sinking heels and toes.

A sudden warmth invaded his senses, emanating from something pressed against his back. Sasuke was about to tell the person, whom he presumed was another fangirl, to go away, when the girl spoke against the shell of his ear.

"Sasuke-kun, won't you play with me?" The strangely unfamiliar, yet familiar voice asked huskily.

Long, tanned arms slowly snaked around his waist and up his abdomen seductively, causing Sasuke's heart to pound a little too loud in his head. He was shocked by the motion, sure, but he was more surprised by his body's reaction. This wasn't normal...he wasn't attracted to girls...but there was something about this...person.

The girl chuckled mischievously, placing one hot hand against his chest. "Ooooh...you like that...Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke blanched at the blood he could feel rushing to his face and ...other areas. No girl could do this to him...no one person could do this to him...except...

Sasuke's eyes hardened. "Naruto..."

With a carefree laugh, the arms released him and Sasuke whirled around to just witness the tail end of the blonde's transformation back into his natural gender.

"Baka." Sasuke mumbled, eyes darkening. He didn't want to admit it, but Naruto's trick had hurt, like adding salt to an already festering wound.

Naruto quit laughing but continued to smile at him playfully, blue eyes full of mirth. "I beat you, Sasuke-kuuun! You should have seen the look on your face..." Naruto chuckled some more, seemingly finding the situation hilarious once again.

"Hn." Sasuke muttered darkly, looking away but not moving from his spot. It was masochistic, he knew, but he couldn't miss the sound of Naruto's bright laughter. It was too beautiful. Sasuke suddenly grimaced at the path his thoughts were headed. This could only end badly.

Naruto had stopped laughing and bit his lip at Sasuke's clearly pained expression, something he had hardly ever seen before. "Oi Sasuke, you okay?"

Sasuke didn't reply, but flinched a bit when a soft hand caressed his forehead – well, more like pressed against his forehead, but a masochist could always dream.

All too soon, Naruto pulled his hand away, but continued to peer at Sasuke worriedly, "You don't feel hot."

Sasuke finally glared at the blonde. "Idiot. I'm not sick."

Naruto's eyes suddenly lost all concern and narrowed. "Then what's wrong with you, jerk?"

Sasuke just looked away again, "hn."

Sasuke could feel Naruto stare at him for a long moment, before the blonde walked further into the ocean in front of Sasuke. The stoic boy watched out of the corner of his eye as Naruto pulled his shirt off and then his pants, throwing them both back onto the shore, before wading further into the sea.

Sasuke reddened at the sight, ashamedly noticing the water create rivulets traveling down the blonde's tan skin, down his neck and across his well-defined chest until it rejoined the sea.

"Are you coming in, or what?"

Sasuke faltered a bit when he noticed he was being addressed by the boy he had just been thinking about in such a forbidden way. Naruto was now completely turned towards him, waist deep in the water, and watching him questioningly.

"Aa." Sasuke whispered, suddenly feeling very lightheaded and out of control. He quickly pulled his customary blue shirt off and over his head, throwing it onto the sand like Naruto had done earlier. Next went his shorts, which joined his shirt on the beach. The only thing he had left were his swim trunks, which were supposed to stay on. He found he actually had to remind himself about that last bit, because he had almost taken them off as well, in his unexpected and completely unnecessary nervousness.

When Sasuke was done, he noticed that Naruto was staring at him with a strange look, before finally shaking his head as though dispelling water from his hair. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that, seeing the blonde's face become quite pink right before Naruto turned and dove completely under the water.

Sasuke dove in after him, immediately feeling goose bumps travel up his bare skin at the sudden temperature drop the water provided. When he finally came back up for air, he had to pull his bangs out of his eyes, just as Naruto resurfaced a few feet away, grinning.

"I'll race you to that buoy!"

Sasuke switched his gaze to a red and white dot in the distance, bouncing in place upon the waves, in the direction Naruto was pointing.

"Ready? Set?" Naruto grinned wider, turning towards the buoy. "Go!"

Before Sasuke could really catch his bearings, Naruto was off, paddling quickly towards his goal. Sasuke frowned and then inhaled deeply, diving beneath an oncoming wave in order to head Naruto off.

Once Sasuke resurfaced again, he noted that Naruto was just ahead of him and beyond that was the buoy, which was much closer now. He dove under again, gliding beneath where he thought Naruto was paddling above. He made his way to the surface once again to see if his plan had worked, only to realize with slight disappointment that the blonde was still a bit ahead of him, only feet from the buoy's lower rim.

"Damnit!" Sasuke felt his competitive nature push him forward, willing him to beat his rival with every ounce of his strength and speed. He increased the frequency of his strokes until he was neck and neck with Naruto, breathing heavily from the exertion. He could see Naruto notice his advance from the corner of his eye, which caused the smaller boy to paddle harder, face set in determination.

Suddenly realizing how close he was to the buoy, Sasuke reached out his head towards its rim, feeling a tingle of triumph run through him when he finally clamped on, only to notice Naruto hugging the rim next to his hand, smiling back at him in victory.

"I beat you again, Sasuke-kun!" The blonde laughed, clamping his arms more securely upon the rim to stay afloat. "That's two times in one day!"

Sasuke just sent Naruto his best blank expression, "You cheated."

"Me? Cheat?" Naruto looked scandalized, but the look was ruined by his continual grin. "Who do you think you're calling a cheater, jerk?"

"A dobe." Sasuke answered curtly and then pushed off of the buoy's rim before Naruto could retort, making his way back towards the beach.

Sasuke made a shallow dive beneath the waves, but when he resurfaced, he heard a distant rumbling from behind that didn't sound normal. He turned around in the water just soon enough to witness the largest wave he had ever seen gaining momentum towards him. It must have been a tsunami, nothing else could cause a wall of water to be that high. Sasuke immediately panicked when he saw Naruto still clinging to the buoy which was closer to the growing wave.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled hoarsely. "Get out of there!"

But it was too late, the tsunami was almost upon him, and he could see Naruto's eyes widen at the sight in fear, while curling his small body more securely around the buoy.

Then the wave engulfed him and the buoy, leaving Sasuke to watch in horror as he was about to meet the same fate. Worried for Naruto more than for himself, Sasuke inhaled a large breath and dived deep into the water, letting the tumultuous sea pass above him by mere centimeters, sending his body flailing helplessly in the opposite direction of the buoy, towards the shore.

When he was finally able to break the surface again, Sasuke gasped in some much needed oxygen and then surveyed his surroundings, searching for the buoy and Naruto.

Once the water calmed down again, Sasuke was finally able to see the red dot that was the buoy, bobbing above the waves just as it had been before – but there was no Naruto.

Fear gripped his heart as Sasuke swam over towards the buoy in swift, strong strokes.

"Naruto?! Naruto?!" He knew that Naruto was probably not too far from where the buoy was and probably closer to the shore, given the direction of the wave.

Sasuke dove deeper still at a spot he deduced Naruto's body would have been carried to, opening his eyes under the salty water which caused them to burn painfully, but he didn't close them. He needed to see; although that was becoming more and more difficult as he traveled deeper towards the sea bottom, where the water was murkier and darker.

Sasuke's lungs began to burn at the lack of oxygen, but he pressed on, ignoring his body's warning. Sasuke was beginning to think that the sea bottom would never show itself until his hand met with a solid, sandy substance, instead of water.

Sasuke's eyes scanned feverishly along the sea floor for any sign of Naruto. He noticed vaguely that he was becoming dizzy from lack of oxygen and his lungs were burning even more than before. He searched and searched frantically, but there was nothing except sand. Sasuke grimaced at the nothingness, thinking all was lost, before he saw a flash of gold against the sandy bottom.

Immediately, Sasuke grabbed for the golden spikes and yanked on them, paddling his way towards the surface yet again. Sasuke's lungs felt like they were about to collapse in agony until his face finally broke the surface and he inhaled harshly.

As quickly as he could, Sasuke pulled his load up above the water as well, and what he saw almost broke his heart and made his stomach drop. He was looking straight back at the deathly pale face of his rival...his Naruto...and he wasn't breathing.

Gripping the deadened boy closer to him, Sasuke swam as fast as he could towards the beach, pulling Naruto's limp body onto the sand first once he hit dry land.

Immediately, Sasuke performed a technique he had learned at the Academy for drowning scenarios. He pressed a fist against the middle of Naruto's ribcage, right along his sternum, and placed his other hand over that. He pushed with these hands in a rhythmic motion five times and then placed his ear near Naruto's nose – still not breathing.

"C'mon dobe...!" Sasuke commanded, before he dipped his head to cover the cold boy's lips with his. He exhaled deeply into the other boy's mouth, before releasing and then doing it again.

"Breath...!" Sasuke gasped, but the blonde remained still, becoming paler against the white sand.

Frustrated with the world, Sasuke placed his fist upon Naruto's sternum yet again and pushed harder.

"Wake..." push "up..." push "Usuratonkachi!"

Sasuke leaned down to breath more air into the unmoving boy's lungs, but Naruto's lips suddenly moved, gasping for air.

Sasuke pulled back and Naruto immediately doubled forward, coughing up the watery contents of his lungs and stomach.

"Don't...call me that..." The blonde muttered hoarsely, breathing in shallow gasps.

Sasuke was too relieved to take any heed to the statement and pulled the blonde into a tight embrace.

"Ouch...Sasuke..." Naruto whined against his chest, but didn't struggle, he was obviously still too weak.

"Baka...I thought you were dead...staying on that buoy when the wave hit...idiot...could've died...If I hadn't..." Sasuke was rambling and he knew it, but it was the only way he could release his tension and his worry for the small boy.

Naruto finally gathered enough strength to push himself away from Sasuke and look at him rather oddly, his crystal blue eyes filled with an emotion Sasuke couldn't quite comprehend. Sasuke finally closed his mouth, ceasing to talk, when a small tan finger was placed upon his lips.

And then Naruto smiled. The most blindingly beautiful smile Sasuke had ever seen directed straight at him. Sasuke felt his lips curl upward until he was smiling back, basking in the other's regained warmth.

Sasuke could feel an indescribably large amount of emotion mount within his chest as if it was a bubble fit to burst. He knew what it was because he had felt it before when looking at this person, but it had never been so strong...so all encompassing. Suddenly, Sasuke's smile turned into a frown at the surge of forbidden feelings and he tried to push the blonde off of him in haste to distance himself from his emotional turmoil.

Yet Naruto only clung to him harder, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's shoulders and burying his face into Sasuke's chest.

The unexpected action made Sasuke stiffen and stare down at the blonde's spiky head in shock and confusion.

"Sasuke...you..." The blonde mumbled, the words reverberating against Sasuke's chest. "Why did you do it?"

Sasuke continued to stare down at Naruto, until the blonde raised his head so that he was gazing straight back at Sasuke, eyes pleading for information.

"I had to..." Sasuke began, but then stopped and added. "Don't think you're special or anything, dobe."

Sasuke wasn't quite sure, but he saw the other practically wince at his words, before managing to paste another fake smile on his face.

"Oh..." Naruto whispered, looking down with that same smile, while his eyes still spoke volumes about his true feelings.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the observation, Naruto was sad by what Sasuke had said; that Naruto wasn't special to him. Did he want Sasuke to say something else? Something that Sasuke had wanted to say instead, but was too afraid to?

Sasuke knew he was being reckless and that he would probably be beating himself up for it after he had done it, but he was tired of hiding everything he felt.

Surprisingly steadily, Sasuke brought up a hand to cup Naruto's cheek, eliciting a soft gasp from the blonde's lips, before he closed the gap between them and captured Naruto's lips with his. The blonde stiffened at first, but Sasuke continued to move his lips commandingly against his, until he felt, with a thrill, the blonde responding. Finally, Sasuke pulled away, still a bit dazed by the kiss, to see with no small amount of satisfaction and relief that Naruto's eyes looked strangely glazed with a small smile adorning his face.

They both looked at each other a bit awkwardly, trying to get their breathing in check, until Naruto broke out into a huge smile and laughed – placing another chaste kiss on an astonished Sasuke's lips before embracing the raven haired boy tightly.

"I like you too, Sasuke-kun." He whispered, smiling against Sasuke's collarbone.

Sasuke started a bit at the confession, the strange warmth tingling throughout his body from his head to his toes. How long had they both harbored these feelings for each other and never confessed for fear of rejection? "baka..."

Sasuke couldn't really tell whether his last statement was directed at Naruto or himself. They were both so stupid.

Finally, after a long time like that, Naruto turned his head and surveyed the beach, causing his blue eyes to widen considerably. "What happened to the beach – tte ba yo?"

Sasuke realized that Naruto's surprise wasn't misplaced. The entire beach was in ruins, covered in all types of sea weeds and rock from the ocean floor. He had been so absorbed in Naruto that he hadn't even noticed the tsunami's aftermath upon the shore.

"And my clothes!" The blonde moaned, pushing himself up and jogging over to where he thought the clothing was supposed to be.

Sasuke got up as well, sighing at the situation, watching as Naruto futilely scoured the beach for his missing articles. Of course their clothes wouldn't have survived the onslaught; they were probably floating far out to sea by now. As he finally noticed all of these differences, a bigger observation crossed his mind. The beach was deserted, what had happened to everyone else?

As if on cue, Kakashi appeared from out of nowhere to stand beside Sasuke – still reading his book. "All of the shinobi were forced to evacuate, aborting the mission. All of the other genin are already making their way back to Konohagakure."

Sasuke looked at him skeptically for a moment, but didn't say anything. The jounin didn't seem surprised to see him and Naruto still on the beach, as if he had been keeping an eye on them the whole time. Sasuke suddenly felt uncomfortable and slightly violated, but he kept his features passive.

"Naruto!" Kakashi called, finally looking up from his book. "It's time to go!"

The blonde swung around and then pointed an accusing finger at his sensei. "You...you stole my clothes didn't you? You pervert!"

Sasuke had to actually resist slapping his hand onto his forehead at the display of utter stupidity. How could he fall in love with someone like him? He truly was a masochist.

After what seemed like hours, they all trudged back up the beach, the two genin burning their bare feet on the hot sand, before they made it back into the forest, where they impaled their feet with sharp objects instead. Sasuke's frown deepened.

The so-called 'mission' to 'relax' on the beach had failed and now he was forced to walk half-naked through the forest, while Kakashi leered at him from the corner of his eye.

He hated the beach.

But then Naruto caught his eye, chuckling at Sasuke's sour expression with a bright and true smile, and, quite against his will, Sasuke's mood lifted considerably.

Maybe...in some small way, the mission was still a success.

Naruto just placed his small, warm hand in Sasuke's and kept on smiling.

Owari

................................................

AN: well, that was er...different. I wanted to finally do a one-shot so this is what came from it. Heh...

This one-shot still feels a bit AU, which I wasn't really going for, but oh well. I can't really think where this could have taken place in canon, especially since Sasuke and Naruto are practically at each other's throats right now in the manga. sigh...so sad! Stop being such a baka, Sasuke-teme!

Bah...

I love it when Sasuke's the perv...makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I guess that's really why I wrote this.

Hope you enjoyed it as well!

Review. C'mon, you know you want to...


End file.
